Change for the Better
by jellybean96
Summary: Their lives are all about to change again. But in a really, really good way this time.


**Hey babes! Got a new _Arrow/_Olicity fic here for ya. I've had this one mostly written for a little while, but I've been waiting to post it, I'm not sure why. But after that reveal in last night's episode, my theory about a season finale pregnancy reveal is now moot. But I am perfectly okay with that because now we get to see them dealing with it right away, and I'm kinda excited. But also a little scared at the implications for what's going to happen based on the flashforwards we've seen. Guess we'll just all have to hold our breaths and hope for the best.**

**Anyway.**

**This is a little something I came up with that I thought would be a cute way to end the season.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Taking deep breaths to calm her nerves, she stares at the back of the small white test in front of her, trying to find the courage to flip it over and look at the results.

She's been feeling like crap the last few days and when she finally put the pieces together she didn't hesitate in running to the nearest convenience store. And by closest, she means she actually went to the next city over to get the test, not wanting anyone to recognize her and put it all over the gossip blogs. She definitely did not need that to happen. Not before she can talk to Oliver about it. Things have been going great for them lately, with all the crazy finally settling down around them, and they're back in a really good place.

So now here she is, her entire world about to possibly change and she doesn't know how to handle it. There are so many other factors to consider and she definitely has not thought of everything there is to think of and—

"Felicity?"

She spins around quickly at the voice behind her, mentally chastising herself for not closing the bathroom door after returning to the room. No one had been home earlier, so she didn't worry about closing it. Now she really wishes that she had. Or that she wasn't holding the test up where her stepson could see it.

Her eyes go wide in realization and she immediately hides the test behind her back.

"William! Hey, kiddo, what are you doing home? I thought you were staying after school?"

"Our advisor had a family emergency so she sent us all home early," he explains. His brows furrow as he steps forward. "Is everything okay, Felicity? Do you need me to get dad? I think he's just—"

She shakes her head. "No!" She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before opening them again and smiling softly. "No, don't get your dad. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

She nods. "Yeah, buddy, I'm sure."

"Okay. It's just..." He shifts on his feet. "...at school, in our health class, we talked about...babies and stuff, and they showed us what pregnancy tests look like. Is that one of them?"

She sighs. "Yeah, buddy, it is."

"Do you know what it says yet?" he asks her.

"I was just about to look at it," she tells him with a nervous smile. "I was trying to find the courage to do it when you came in."

"Would you...could I stay? Unless you want to look at it alone."

She smiles at him again. "No, buddy, you can stay. It might be nice to have some company for this."

"Okay." He steps forward to stand next to her and she instinctively reaches for his hand, needing the support of one of the two most important guys in her life. They definitely grew closer in those seven months that Oliver was in prison and the two of them had to learn to survive together. He squeezes her hand once and she takes a deep breath.

She's not sure how to feel about this just yet, it's not like she and Oliver were actively trying to have a baby. She's definitely thought about it before, about starting a family with Oliver eventually. About what a child of theirs would look and act like, a perfect mix of the two of them. And then William came into their lives and even though he's not hers biologically, she still loves the young teenager. She's pretty happy with how things have been going up to this point.

She knows that a baby would change things a lot in how their lives are right now, but she hopes that their family unit is strong enough to handle that. They have to be. They've been through a lot tougher situations than a baby.

"Felicity?"

She glances over at her stepson. "Huh?"

"Are you going to look at it?" he asks her, gesturing at the test in her hands.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Right."

She swallows thickly, takes another deep breath in, and then squeezes William's hand a little tighter as she slowly turns the test over to look at the screen.

She lets out her breath and a small smile takes over her face as tears spring to her eyes. She tugs William closer and wraps her arm around him, leaning her head on his shoulder. She can't believe how tall he's already getting.

"Felicity, are you okay? You're crying."

She nods. "Yeah, buddy, I'm fine." She quickly wipes at her eyes. "I'm really good, actually." She breathes in deeply and stands up straighter. "Don't tell your dad, okay? Not until I figure out how to tell him."

He nods. "Okay. But can you figure out how to tell him soon?" One edge of his lips quirks up. "I just...I'm kind of excited to be a big brother."

.

.

.

Oliver sighs contently as he walks down the sidewalk with his family toward a nearby diner for brunch; one arm is wrapped securely around his wife's waist and his other hand is settled on his son's shoulder.

He listens contently as his son explains about the latest science experiment he got to do at school, pure excitement laced behind every word that comes out of his mouth.

"Dad, are you listening?"

"Huh? What? Yeah, buddy, I heard you. It sounds like it was an exciting experiment."

"It was pretty cool. I'd never done anything like that before."

He smiles, pulling his son a little closer to press a kiss to the side of his head. He can't believe how tall his boy is getting.

"In public, dad? Really?"

He chuckles. "Sorry, Will."

"It's fine. Just please don't do it again."

"Well, at least he said 'please'," Felicity pipes in, snuggling closer to him and pressing her face into his shoulder as she smiles.

He laughs again, a little louder this time. Sometimes he can't believe how lucky he is to have such an incredible family.

Since his release from Slabside, he's been doing what he can to reconnect with his wife and son after being away for seven months. He likes to think he's made a lot of progress in the last few months. They're definitely back on track to being as close as they were before he was sent away, if not closer. And now that he's able to be the Green Arrow legally and out of the shadows has definitely been a blessing for them. Well, most of the time.

The rapid firing of a gun pulls him immediately from his thoughts. He instinctively shoves Felicity and William behind him as he searches for the culprit, years of always being on alert driving his body into action.

Unfortunately, it's someone targeting him. He knew that unmasking himself as the Green Arrow would have its consequences, and he's been dealing with them as they come. Not everyone was always a fan of his vigilante persona. But the fact that his family is with him and in danger is not okay in his book.

"Oliver Queen!" the masked person shouts at him.

They exchange a few heated words before the man charges at him full of rage.

Since his secret came out, he hasn't had to worry about holding back in public. He quickly disposes the man of his gun and knocks him to the ground, rendering him unconscious.

He can hear Felicity on the phone with the SCPD behind him, most likely talking to Dinah.

He makes sure the man really is unconscious before turning to check on his family. He smiles a little at the sight of them standing with their arms wrapped protectively around each other. He knows they got closer while he was in prison and he's happy that they did. He just wishes it had been under better circumstances.

"You guys okay?" he asks once Felicity is off the phone.

William nods, his arms still wrapped securely around Felicity's middle. "Yeah, dad, we're fine." He slowly releases his arms from around Felicity but stays close to her side. "We're all fine."

His brows furrow. "All? What?"

His wife sighs and looks at William who smiles sheepishly and takes a small step back.

"Felicity? Hun, what's going on?"

"This is not at all how I was planning to tell you," his wife says as she turns to him. "But uh, I found something out the other day. Will was with me when I did, and well...I'm pregnant, Oliver. We're going to have a baby."

His eyes go wide and then a smile is taking over his face as he pulls his wife into a hug, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

He pulls back after a moment to look at her. "You're pregnant?"

She nods, tears in her eyes and he knows he probably looks the same. "Mm-hmm. I haven't gone to a doctor yet, I figured that's something we should do together, but I took a test at home and it was positive. We're going to have a baby.

"We're going to have a baby," he repeats, watching as a few tears fall silently down his wife's cheeks.

He cups her face in his hands and wipes the tears away with his thumbs.

"I love you so much," he tells her before closing the distance with a kiss. "Thank you," he whispers against her lips.

Pulling away, he reaches out and grabs William's shoulder, gently dragging him over.

"How do you feel about getting be a big brother?"

"I can't wait. I kind of already knew because I saw Felicity checking the test."

He smiles and pulls his family into a tight hug. "This is good," he says. "Things are going to change, but in a good way this time. In a really, really good way."

He holds his family close in a hug, a permanent smile on his face the rest of the day. He's going to be a dad again. And this time, he'll be there for it all.

* * *

** So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

**I also have another little story that I came up with after last night's episode, so hopefully, I'll get that up soon and won't take forever.**

**Until next time,  
Jellybean96 out!**


End file.
